The Strongest Of Both Worlds
by azang98
Summary: Alex was still young when the Arrancar killed him... Everything changed afterwards when his spiritual pressure went wild and crushed her when his soul left his body, and even the strongest known soul reaper had trouble against his unchained power. Alex didn't care how strong he was, but he would after learning about his past. Sorry for sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! You will all know me as azang98, and this is my first fanfic. So please, for your own sake, don't try to kill me, you'd fail miserably. *chuckles darkly* Ahem, so anyways, my first story is going to be a Bleach fic about my OC (me), and I hope you all enjoy and decide to follow me, cuz Ill probably be writing other stories (most likely Soul Eater or more Bleach). A quick shout-out to my awesome friend Hydro, known by the search engine as Agent Yaoi, for inspiring me to finally publish this story! Now R&R, or I'll decapitate you. B-D**

_Thinking_

English

_Zanpakuto_

**Hollow**

_**Inner Hollow**_

I looked down at my iPod as I walked out of my best friend, Morgan's, house, trying to decide what band to listen to and finally chose Disturbed. _I fucking love these guys, _I thought to myself. The first track played and I started banging my head to the beat, my afro bouncing as I did. Most people gave me weird looks when they saw me, what with my hair and height and my usual serious expression.

I was tall for a fourteen year old, 6'3" and a kinda thick build. People seem to fear me, but fuck them, I'm awesome and I knew it. I admit, I was a bit of a loner but I did have friends. Morgan and I get along easy, she's hilarious, creative, and downright fucking awesome. When I crossed the street, I heard a loud screeching sound above that of my my music.

_What the hell? That sounded...Familiar? _I saw a little girl and boy, maybe 6 or 7, run crying past me and trip. What caught my attention the most was their ghostly transparency and 7 foot long chain that connected both of them and then had another set of links connected to the center_._ I turned my head in the direction they'd come and saw something that pissed me off. It was Eddie, running around looking for these kids, probably to mess with them like he usually did with ghost kids. He was an average hollow, big as a house with a triceratops mask and a maroon, humanoid body with his hole in his stomach.

"YO, EDDIE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE OVER THIS!?" I shouted at my unusual friend. I've known him for as long as I can remember. He never scared me, I just felt too comfortable around him. My mom had tried tried to convince me he was imaginary when I was a toddler, but I knew she could see him too.

She seemed to be really close with him, like they were friends before I was born or somethin'. He always told me that I was abnormally powerful for a human, though I had no clue what that meant. Mom changed the subject every time he mentioned it around her.

I knew I was fuckin' strong though, and I reminded him of that when I picked up a nearby boulder and chucked it at him, and he narrowly dodged it, but it did break off one of his horns. _Good enough. _**Ow, you know that hurts, right, you little douche! These kids just woke me up from a good nap, and then they were stupid enough to piss on me! Literally, and I snapped. ****I chased 'em a bit, but I wasn't gonna hurt 'em. Y****ou know ****damn well ****I'd never hurt a kid.**

It's true, in fact he loved kids. He saved an infant girl and her father from a car crash a month ago and then devoured the guy who crashed into them. "Alright, but still, try to be a little more careful. You could have crushed them, ya big oaf. Look" I pointed to the children's chain, and Eddie sighed. **Fuck, I didn't realize they were twins...**

Fun fact, I know they were ghosts and could tell they were twins by the "y" chain that connected their souls. I guessed it had something to do with the fact that they split in their mother's womb and probably split the original soul in half. Well, actually, I learned from Eddie. He teaches me all about this kind of shit.

I was going to say something else when I felt a presence. Two now, and I felt a slight increase in the usual "spiritual pressure", as Eddie called it, around us. I heard him fall with a loud thud, and saw two black figures dash out of my peripheral vision.

"Damn it, these guys again. Come on, get up Ed, you need to leave, I know your tougher than th-" I was cut off by another screeching, this one much more menacing. And then it dashed in front of me, a smaller, human sized hollow with a broken mask showing the left part of her face.

I saw her wince as she walked closer to me, and then two guys in all black with long jackets come at her with swords. _Dumbasses! _In a flash they're dead on the floor with one missing nis head and the other his lower body from the chest down. **So, you're the one I'm s'posed to kill? Too bad, your kinda cute. **I tell the kids to run away and Eddie gets back up and disappears with them. When I look back at the female hollow, who was what Eddie called an Arrancar, I felt something was missing. I looked to my right and saw my arm fall to the concrete sidewalk with blood now poolling from it. "FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

**You read! Now review or I'll send Eddie to go on an eating spree. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on, you know you wanna. B-D I'll try updating tomorrow, but no promises, what with school and shit. BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! I didn't think I could actually update today, but I'm glad (for once) to be wrong. Thnx again Hydro (Agent Yaoi, read her stuff dammit!), glad you reviewed. B-) All right, time for that hollow bitch to DIE! RRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR! READ AND REVIEW!**

_Thinking_

English

**Japanese**

_Zanpakuto_

**Hollow**

_**Inner Hollow**_

_SHUT UP YOU WUSS! Geez, all she did was cut off your- oh never mind,_ says that damn annoying inner voice of mine. Ive had it since I was 9 and everyone thought I was schizo except mom and Eddie, and both of them always told me to consider it as my second self. I had no problem with that, except for some moments, like this one for instance. "Really?! This bitch slices my arm off and that's what I say!? What the fuck!? Am I really this inconsiderate of myself?" I say aloud, not realizing I did so until I saw the bitch Arrancar glaring daggers at me.

**Well, fuck you, you little prick! I thought maybe I'd let you live and lie to my boss, but you blew your chance. G'bye, time to DIE! **She swung at me, but I saw her movement this time, dodged, grabbed my arm, and hurried behind a car. _**Put it back on and I'll make it stay, ya got me? **_Said my second voice.

_You know, I creep myself out with you two sometimes. Alright, work your magic, squeaky! **I said to stop calling me that! **You know you like it, Mr. No-name-yet._ _**Shut up! Itain't my fault I was born without a name, Mr. Douche! **At least I have one. **But he doesn't know it! **BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND FIX OUR FUCKING ARM ALREADY! I'M SICK OF YOU TOO ALWAYS FIGHTING IN OUR HEAD, IT HURTS! Now hurry up so I can throw a car at this bitch. _

A second later I put my arm back on and the wound glowed orangish-redish black and was healed. _Thnx, remind me to give you a name later. _This kinda stuff always happened. Iv'e had plenty of things cut and/or ripped off, my voices would bicker a bit, and it'd heal immediately after. I never told mom though, she'd freak the fuck out. Anyways, back to now. I picked up the car I was hiding behind and threw it at the angry Arrancar, successfully hitting her.

Of course she got back up. _Damn, why are hollows so damn strong? __**Cuz that's how we do, bitch! **__I'm not a hollow, so shut up. __**You aren't but I a- **_He was cut off by the bitch hollow, who I now saw had the mask and tail of a monkey. She shot a brown cero from her tail and missed me horribly. She hit about a hundred feet left of me.

"Can you tell me your name?"

**Why?**

"So I can know who to insult about her shit-ass aim!"

**Your an asshole, kid, you know that?! The name is Evelyn. Now die!**

She shot a bala this time and shot my foot. I yelped in pain, but regained my composure and jumped out of the way of another shot. I thought I was in the clear and ran away, but then she used what Eddie called sonido and appeared in front of me.

"Oh fu-". My head fell within a second of her slashing my neck with her sword. I now noticed it was very short, about the size of a dagger. I'd have thought I was dead if it weren't for the fact that I didn't see a chain sticking out of my chest. "What the hell? I thought all souls had chains?"

**That's cuz you're not human, bro. **I turned and saw Eddie on the ground, struggling too get up as though some great weight was keeping him down. I turned around and saw the bi- I mean Evelyn, in the same state as well. **Wh-wha-what the... What th-the fuck? I wasn't told.. I wasn't told yo-you'd be this strong! D-d-ammit! **

As she struggled to speak, I realized it was my own spritual pressure that was doing this. I gasped. I knew that I had strong enough spiritual pressure to see ghosts and soul reapers (the guys in black, duh), but I didn't think I'd cause this. Slowly, I walked closer to her and the pressure on her body increased.

**GGAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE YOU CRU- **She didn't finidh, the pressure became too much and crushed her body, her blood, intestines and bones scattered all around. It almost looked like the time I made strawberry cheese cake, but with more strawberry. I looked downat the mess and licked my lips, and realized this sight made me hungry. _What is wrong with you?_ "Shut up, I forgot to eat back at Morgan's and I'm pretty sure I just fucking died! So gimme a break."

**Technically, you were, never alive to begin with. **

I turned and saw Eddie stagger up on his feet. He looked like shit now, and his masked looked like it got beat with a wrecking ball a few times. "Dude, Eddie, quit talking shit. Come on, let's get you to mom." Mom. If I really am dead, she'll double kill me. I trembled at the thought. Eddie fell down again with a loud thud, and I heard some of his bones break as I came nearer.

**GO AWAY! DON'T FUCKIN' CRUSH ME TOO! **

I stopped dead in my tracks, but not before part of his mask broke off, revealing a brown eye, tan skin and black hair on the left of his face. I suddenly felt his spiritual pressure increase, and he shrunk to my size, standing straight at a couple inches shorter than me. White armor appeared on his shoulders and torso, and a scimitar appeared at his side.

"Ed, did you just become an Arrancar?" I asked in awe. I can't believe I made my friend stronger just by walking close to him. **I think I did, and you caused it. Get away man, don't get near me! I wasn't ready for this! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY YOU FUCKING PRICK! AND DON'T COME NEAR YOUR MOM OR I'LL EAT HER! LEAVE! ...now**

I didn't know what to say or do. My life long friend basically told me to fuck off after I made him stronger. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when I saw a blur go diagonally across his chest. Blood spurt, his mask disappeared, and I saw a face I've only seen one other time.

I don't remember where though. Just a blur of me in an attic I don't remember mom and I ever having in our house. Suddenly a teenager, like 17 or 18 showed up in front of me. He had awesome orange spikey hair and a giant-ass sword that looked more like some kind of cleaver.

He turned his head to me and said in Japanese (I learned Japanese on a trip to visit a pen pal once) : **I heard him say what he was going to do. I'm sorry, you two seemed to be friends. It's just my job, kid.** I thought back to my trip two years ago and remembered seeing this guy jumping across rooftops with a cute-looking midget girl. I knew they were soul reapers, but with different uniforms than the ones here in the U.S. **What are you doing here in the U.S.? And how would you like to die?  
**

**I can't think of anything good to write here. DAMMIT! Oh well. I'll update as soon as I can, school is a bitch. Good night readers, yuo'll see what happens in the next chapter. So I leave you now to REVIEW! RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH GOD WHY HAVEN'T I UPDATED IN SO LONG! Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry T-T I hope this makes up for my absence. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW AS WELL WAHOO!**

_Thinking_

English

_Zanpakuto_

**Hollow**

_**Inner Hollow**_

With every passing second I felt my spiritual pressure skyrocketing higher and higher, and for some reason I feel like I've just taken off a heavy suit of armor, and I look at my hands and see thy're jet black with white fingernails. I seem to have grown more muscle. And I felt a bit taller. My clothes had changed from red and black t-shirt, black jeans, and black and white Converse sneakers to a crimson red v-neck, a black hooded pea coat with white trimmings and a long back, black pants with white trimmings and big black steel-toed boots and skull deigns on the tips. They looked like they could crush an elephant skull with a single stomp

My senses are a lot sharper too. I can smell Evelyn's blood and intestines so clearly, which only made me hungrier. When I closed my eyes I could see the aura and spiritual pressure emitting from the spiky-haired guy, and like mine it skyrocketed, but not as far as mine. I think he could sense mine too, because he was starting to sweat and looked as though he was going to suffocate.

"Excuse me?" he barely choked out in English this time. I took a step closer to him and his knees buckled, causing him to fall and drop his giant cleaver. _Damn, that's a cool sword. _

"I said, how would you like to die? You don't expect me to let slip the fact that you killed the closest thing I had to a brother, did you?" I said with venom evident in my tone. I hung my head down and listened as Squeaky and the other guy in my head started talking to me.

_Alex, you don't have to kill him._

_**Don't listen to him! And besides, he's being a bit hypocritical, considering what he is. KILL THIS DOUCHE! AVENGE EDDIE!**_

_Shut up, Sque- uhm, damn, what name od you want? I'm tired of not knowing any of you guys' names. And for the record, I'm not gonna kill him, just scare him a bit. He's already on his knees._

_**What!? Alright, but we should teach you a trick to use cuz in a few more seconds your spiritual pressure's gonna go so fuckin' high that the bleached head dude over there isn't gonna feel it anymore.**_

_Wow, you actually have a good idea for once, Axel._

_Axel? How 'bout it, ya like that name? _

_**Eh, sure, it's better than nothin'.**_

_OK, now teach me this trick of yours._

I raised my head and saw that the soul reaper had started to stand up, slowly, but surely. A second later I heard Axel say something about concentrating on restraint. I did, and soon I felt my own suffocating power being pulled down, creating such a heavy force that the berry head was thrown down. Hard. He was lying face first in a crater 3 feet dep already, and it was getting deeper and deeper as I put more restraint on my power.

_Don't overdo it, or you'll pass out. And I think I heard his bones crack._

Wait a minute, what the fuck am I doing? This guy killed Eddie, but he had good intentions. Damn, I'm feeling even hungrier now. I looked at the guy and lick my lips. Something about his reiatsu (Bleach fans need no explanation, I'm tired of writing the English term) made me feel hunger like I've only felt once before, A faint memory of myself in my mom's arms when I was four comes to mind, I had blood on my mouth and a soul reaper was performing a konso on an old man ghost, his arm bandaged and bloody.

I snap back to reality, and something inside me breaks like a bursting dam. A gate I think, and I lose control of my actions. I enter the frenzy mode I use when I beat up bullies and pricks, and rush at the soul reaper. "RRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR RRRRRR!" I roar like the Hulk at the top of my lungs, and as I do I feel something in my chest. I look to see a hole opening just above where the tip of the v on my shirt.

_**Oh yeah, time to let loose. I've been waiting a long time for this. Just let me take care of this berry-headed bastard. **_

_What? What's happening to me? Did Evelyn turn me into a hollow somehow? ANSWER ME!_

_Calm. The fuck. Down. You've always had this power, but don't freak out anymore. Axel is what you'd call your Inner Hollow. And I'm your Soul Slayer._

Soul Slayer? Like the swords that soul reapers use? Shit, now I need some answers. But I think it'll be a while before that happens. I feel something take shape on my face now, and I sonido to the pool of blood by Eddie's corpse. I see the scleras of my eyes are black now, and my irises are a bright red. I'm wearing a mask of what seems to be a cross between a gorilla and a bear with sharp teeth and a look of wisdom mixed with leadership and, somehow, insanity. _Holy shit this is awesome. ._

Ther's a drastic increase in berry-head's reiatsu, and he stands up. He picks up his sword, looks at me with fear and anger in his eyes, and he shouts one word that makes me wince. "BAN-KAI!" He's enveloped in red and black reiatsu that reaches the height of a skyscraper. It swirls around for a while, and slowly dissipates to reveal that his uniform and sword have changed. He looks to be wearing some kind of cloak with white trimmings and red on the inside. He's wearing the same pants, but they seem thinner. His cleaver changed into an all black katana. At first I thought the guard was a swastika and that he was a Nazi, but I looked closer and realized it wasn't.

"You think your the only one with a sword? Let's see what mine looks like." _Please, tell me your name._

_I've told you before, but you never listen, smart one. My name is Verdugo._

_That's Spanish for Executioner, right?_

_Of course, you are Hispanic._

_Alright, let's beat this fool!_

"VERDUGO!" I shout and I feel a surge of reiatsu run through arm and a blade materializes, a long sword. The handle is red and the guard has the shape of a white angel wing and a black demon wing. "Fuck yeah. Let me try this out." I leap at berry-head with the force of the Hulk and bring my sword down hard. He dodges with his shunpo, and I crash my sword where he once stood, a mile long and 12 foot deep crack in the ground coming from the spot I struck. I pull it out and sonido next to him. I slash his left leg and hear him howl in pain. Axel takes control again and speaks to him.

_**Quit holding back, you little bitch, I know you have one in you too! You hear me, pussy?! COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL HOLLOW!**_

Berry-head pauses for a second, and an evil grin forms on his previously scowling face. His skin turns white, his scleras turnblack and his irises gold. A white liquid gushes out of his mouth, enveloping his face and forming a mask that covers his whole head. It looks like a human skull with horns, thick black lines starting from the now forming hole in the middle of his chest going around his shoulders and up his neck onto his mask across his eye holes.

I sonido back a few yards and continue watching as red fur forms around his neck, wrists, and ankles. He has clawed hands and feet now. His reiatsu is heavy and darker. Axel takes control and laughs in pure joy.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! all these years of waiting are finally over! I guess its time!**_

Hollow berry-head laughs as well.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're gonna pay for your insolence, you piece of dogshit!"**_

_**As if! **_He sheathes Verdugo and it dematerializes. A large war hammer with a black head and a blade on the back with a long white handle materializes in my- well, Axel's right hand.**_ *RECUPERA TU CORONA DEL LEON, Y AFIRMA TU DOMINIO DE LA JUNGLA! GORILA! _**

***TRANSLATION: RECOVER YOUR CROWN FROM THE LION, AND ASSERT YOUR DOMINANCE OVER THE JUNGLE! GORILLA! Sorry my chapters are so short, I promise they WILL get longer as I publish more chapters. This one is almost 2,000 words longer than the last one, so there's a start. Happy reading! Now review or I'll go apeshit on yo' ass! New chapter tomorrow, I promise. G'night**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMMIT! LATE AGAIN! FUCK SHIT ASS DAMN AND OTHER SUCH EXPLETIVES! *coughs violenlty* Kehem, uh, well, sorry I didn't update in a while, I needed permission and personal input from my a friend to use her in this P.O.V. and her kick ass editing (thanks Hydro). I hope you all enjoy my story so far, and if so why haven't you reviewed?! Don't be the kind of douche who reads and doesn't review, I don't even care if it's a flame. Unless you don't have an account, UNACCEPTABLE! *coughs again* Ahem, well, anyways, on to the fight.**

_Thinking_

English

_Zanpakutō_

**Hollow**

_**Inner Hollow**_

My reiatsu somehow swelled even more, scaring the crap out of me and Verdugo. _What the fuck, dude!? I don't wanna kill him! Cancel this shit before I kick your ass and take back control of myself. This was supposed to be my fight, anyways. _

_**Geez, buzzkill. Alright, I wasn't really gonna do it anyways, I can't even release yet. We still gotta train a shit ton to do that. Let's see what you got without my power.**_

I immediately felt my power drop significantly, but then rise again. Berry-head growls and charges at me as I instinctively sonído out of the way and came up behind him. Verdugo materialized back in my hand. I felt... complete holding him again, as though the sword were a piece of me that I lost long ago. _If you didn't feel this way, I'd have thought I got paired up with the wrong guy._

_Shut up._

Again, I bring my sword down hard on him, only for him to dodge again. I run to him and swing my sword at his neck. He quickly blocks it with...his bare arm? "Dumbass, you're bleeding now and I think I hit bone. How is this supposed to be fun if I kill you so soon, huh, berry-head?"

For some reason, this pisses him off greatly. He turns his head to me and roars in my face. _Dude, ever heard of Altoids? _He punches me in the face repeatedly and then kicks me hard in the stomach. I then step back and double over. The last time I doubled over from a kick was from a girl who thought I was looking down her shirt when in truth I was looking at the locket she was wearing. _Sure you were/__**Sure you were. **_

_STFU__._

I heard him sonído next to me and narrowly I avoided a decapitating blow from his katana, I then do a sweeping kick that knocks him back. I attempt to stab his heart, but he rolls to one side and flicks a bright red Bala off his middle finger, simultaneously flipping me off. I hit the deck and it flies right over me, slightly grazing my fro. "OOOHHH HEEELLLLL NAW! YOU'RE FUCKED NOW, BITCH!"

_Axel, is it possible for you to absorb this hollow armor back into myself or something? I wanna beat this douche myself. Nobody. Messes. With. The fro._

_**Sure**_ was his brief response. _**Oh, and dude, THE FRO'S ON FIRE!**_

I stand straight and shake my head crazily to put out the flames just as the bala explodes behind me and I hear a certain douche bag laughing his ass off. Then, a stray thought hits me._ Wasn't Eddie's corpse back there? _I turn around and see his corpse burning in in the firey explosion. My eyes go wide for a second in shock and horror. I wanted to at least give him a proper burial, but I guess that idea's up in flames, literally. I hang my head low, and I begin to feel the overwhelming grief. There was a chance I could've healed him, but this orange-haired soul reaper bastard destroyed any hope of that.

Again, something inside me snaps, and I start remembering all the fun times I had with Eddie that made me feel like he was my brother. I totally lose it. In my mind Axel is backing away and Verdugo is hesitant to come any closer to me. My reiatsu swells like a bonfire, and I lose all sense of reason or purpose I had in this stupid fight. My psyche cracks and I give a low, menacing growl that would have Chuck Norris shitting his pants. My hollow armor turns to liquid and fills the hole in my chest. Now I look normal again, with the exception of my body still being slightly more muscular than before my head was lopped off. My hair hangs low and wavy. I shoot my head up and face the sky, giving my loudest roar yet.

_**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!**_

***EDDIE P.O.V.***

I slowly rise after feeling the sudden fluctuation in Alex's reiatsu. _Fuck! Argh, that bastard cut me good... _I feel air hitting my face even more than when Alex's reiatsu broke my mask, and I realize that it's broken even more. The soul reaper, Ichigo, who I knew by reputation from my contacts in Hueco Mundo, Starkk and Grimmjow, must have done it when he cut me. _Dammit! Why didn't they tell__ me he was coming to the U.S.!?_

I just hope Alex is alright, I already lost my sister, and I don't want to lose him too. I still can't believe the way those bastards think that only Arrancar have reason and feelings. They killed her right in front of us; Mom, Alex, and me. We only survived because Alex went apeshit with his reiatsu and crushed them like pancakes, only a lot messier.

Mom didn't want him to keep living a life like this, and neither did I. I'd do whatever it took to keep Alex safe and oblivious to his past. Even if it meant his dad sacrificing himself **(A/N****:**** yes, Eddi****e and Alex are half-brothers.****)** and me faking my death.

Even after years of living with him and him raising Alex like a good father, I still didn't trust that Shinigami. But, I did respect him. It was my turn to help Alex, but that ended sooner than I would have liked. I dropped my reiatsu and healed myself. Then, with great effort, I created a replica of myself and left using my Sonído. I couldn't let him remember his past. If I could get to mom in time, then she could destroy his memory of seeing my face and discovering his powers. As much as it pained me, it was for his own good.

He's powerful, and could mop the floor with that prick Ichigo. _That'll teach him to mess with us. _I was almost at mom's house when I saw a bright red explosion at the place the two were fighting and I felt Alex's reiatsu skyrocket for like, the hundredth time that in the last hour or so. But this time, I could feel a dark, almost demonic aura along with it. I used my Sonído at full strength and was back there instantly. I hid behind a tree with my reiatsu still concealed, and was greeted with unsettling sight of my "corpse" burning to nothingness. I looked over to Alex and shat myself when I heard his low growl, and then his ear-massacring roar. It was like he became a demon. _Shit, now I gotta get to mom AND change myself._

Before I could leave, though, something stuck the back of my head, HARD. I fell back and my vision blurred to black, and I could barely make out the silhouette of a woman standing over me. **Looks like I found you, Eddie. We need to leave, now. **

***GENERAL P.O.V.***

Only now had the battle gotten serious. After the earth-shattering roar from Alex, he charged at Ichigo as fast as he possibly could. Using his Sonído at full strength, he teleported all around the fully hollowfied soul reaper, who was all but amazed and shocked each time the kid slashed at or stabbed him while using his sonído. With help from his inner hollow and Zangetsu, he tried with all his might to increase the strength of his hierro, only slightly defending him from the angry barrage of attacks.

_**Dammit! Yo, king, the old goat and I are startin' to think you shouldn't have killed that Arrancar.**_

_It's__ true Ichigo, we might not leave this battle alive. He is clearly overwhelming us, and I sense he __still__ has more potential in him._

_Shit, you guys are right. But don't any of you feel that something is off about his reiatsu? I can feel hollow and Shinigami, but nothing feels remotely human about him. Is it possible he's a defected Espada that Aizen didn't reveal to anyone?_

_**Fuckin' doubt it. **_The conversation between them was cut short by a sharp blow to Ichigo's head with the flat of Alex's sword. Ichigo fell forward as a result, and Alex stomped hard on his chest, creating yet another crater in the ground. Alex watched with a disturbing Cheshire grin as the soul reaper struggled to move the heavy boot off of him and coughing up reddish-black blood. Desperate, Ichigo tried something he immediately regretted after. He tried using Kidō.

"Hadō number 31, Shakkahō!" The miserable failure of this attempt resulted in said Kidō spell to explode in the two enemies' faces like a grenade, only 100x the power and destruction.

People had started to come out of their houses to see what was causing all the ruckus and bright flashes to find what looked like the aftermath of nuclear war at their front doors, which is what most were thinking as their jaws hung wide open and more destructive flashes of energy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. There were some who were spiritually aware and were watched in awe as the white demon-thing clashed swords, fists, and energy blasts with the buff teenager clad in black. The teen was winning and unaware of the encouraging shouts from the growing audience.

Although one spiritually aware human was shocked and watched as her friend was caught off guard by an uppercut from the hollowfied strawberry and knocked back, narrowly rolling away from a cero-charged blade that ended up blasting an elephant-sized hole in the ground.

***MORGAN P.O.V.***

_Oh you have got to be kidding me. Really Alex fighting fucking Ichigo Kurosaki?_ I thought as I watched my friend Alex. From my time in Japan, which was awesome if I must say, was well spent. I mean, try waking up one morning and then feel the horrible sickness of feeling all the reiatsu that was everywhere. I was in Karakura town last year when the battle between the Espada and Gotei 13 happened. They cloned the cities that much I realized. And everyone fell asleep, except for those spiritually aware, which I was thankful for. I learned about Ichigo Kurosaki when I was on one of the streets looking at my surrounding after just stumbling out of my residence.

I happened to come across Ichigo Kurosaki facing the asshole behind the Espada and all that fun jazz. Ichigo was a somewhat legend I guess you could say, because I mean he is insanely strong. All that I'd like to know was why? Probably his genes. So I got back to America and forgot the whole thing, but it would seem that it's coming back to me.

Alex swung his- oh shit, a Zanpakutō? Okay that isn't fair. Whatever. Anyway he swung his Zanpakutō and managed a hit onto the hollowed Ichigo. It was cool to watch, suddenly seeing swords smash at one point then another at a different point. Suddenly the people around me started to yell franticly, why they didn't do that earlier I don't know. They started to evacuate and I saw no one was making their way to me, sweet. I look back at the fighting ones and Alex had Ichigo pined. Sighing I walked over and approached slowly, waiting for the next move, but nothing came, so I decided to go a bit faster.

"Yo, Alex, what's up brah?" Heads snapped over towards me and I smirked. Flicking a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear, I walked to Alex. "Cool, didn't know you were a Shinigami. Anyway I suggest you end this damn thing and you can't kill the strawberry, he is important in his own home world. Alex's brows furrowed and his eyes squinted. Damn it that was his look of telling me to fuck off. "Dude, you are going to blow up my block and you have people thinking that explosions started happening, knock it off now." He still glared at me and he knew what was going to happen soon, and by soon I mean now. I leaped forward and kneed him into the stomach, he is such an idiot. I watched as he fell to the pavement of the street and then watched as Ichigo Kurosaki rose from the ground. He was no longer covered in the white stuff, which I assumed had something to do with his hollow.

"Thanks kid I gue-" he started in English.

"Yeah, I'm not a kid."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Now you're just being a smartass Kurosaki."

"So you know who I am?"

"Indeed, now get out of here."

"No, you have a dangerous being here," he pointed to Alex, "he needs to be contained."

"Since when have you ever followed anything such as protocols?"

"I don't even know you."

"I know you, you could say that I'm a fan."

***ALEX P.O.V.***

"Aaarrggh, dammit. I hate it when you're right**,"** I said. I don't know how, but Morgan being there somehow calmed me down. I thought clearly again, and realized she was right indeed. I slowly rose again and skimmed the destruction all around us, inwardly cussing at myself for going apeshit, again. Last time someone pissed me off bad was when a dumbass high schooler said I was fat and stupid. He lost half his teeth and an eye, and I destroyed half his house when I threw him into a wall. Although now I see I'd gone WAAAYYYY overboard.

"Well, in my defense, he fucking killed Eddie and was the first to fire a blast. That bala was a little over-charged, don't you think?"

"You're the one who almost cracked the Earth in half!" He points to the crack I made when I brought down my sword at the beginning of the fight.

"Uhm, well..." I stopped short when the realization that I almost killed a whole neighborhood full of people hit me like an angry kick to the face. Oh, no, wait, that was Morgan. I'm on my back and she's now looming over me.

"Baka! I what have I said about going apeshit like that? You could have killed ME!"

My heart sinks at this. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially my friends. Now, because of me, Eddie is dead, half the neighborhood has been blasted away, and my best friend is pissed off at me.

_**At least your mom isn't here.**_

Mom. I couldn't go back home now. She'd be devastated seeing me like this. I looked down and saw Ichigo's blood on my boots. It'd be better if she thought I was just dead. My body was burnt badly and my head was totally gone.

"Morgan, tell my mom a good lie about how I died. I'll be back, I don't know when. I need to be alone a while." I bowed my head solemnly.

"I'm sorry for all this." I walked over to my body and pulled my iPod out of my pocket, it was surprisingly undamaged. I took my headphones and switched the song to Sacrifice by Disturbed.

"Don't look for me."

I smashed Ichigo's face to the ground and sonido'd up to the mountains. I searched for and found the bear I'd befriended a couple years back during a camping trip and constantly visited ever since. He looked up at me expectantly and I hugged him. Now that was a real bear hug. **(*gets hit in the head with a frying pan* Hydro: LAME!) **

_You sure about this? Ichigo could have helped you learn control._

_Hollow-control, I don't need it. I need self-control._

_**Damn right. But let's not stay here too long, alright. You need to find **_

I nodded my head in agreement and walked with the bear. He led us to a cave and we layed down next to eachother. I masked my reiatsu and fell asleep in the warm, thick, shaggy hide of my friend.

**Alright, how was that? Thanks so much Hydro. Sorry again this was so late, I needed to work on it a lot since it was so much longer than my first three, and I was in need of editing from my awesome friend (READ HER STORIES OR I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL). But good for you readers, right? Well, see ya! RRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR RRRRRR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I've just realized how lazy I really am, and I have to say I'm sorry for being late. But other than the fact I'm lazy, FUCKING MID-TERMS! Oh well, on to the story. R&R or be devoured, blah blah blah.**

_Thinking_

English

_Zanpakuto_

**Hollow**

_**Inner Hollow **_

***1 YEAR SINCE THE EVENTS OF THE LAST CHAPTER***

I woke up to the sounds of a monkey howling high in the trees above me. The family of silverback gorillas I'd been living with for the past month had just begun to stir as well. The sun was high and bright, making me squint despite the the giant trees blocking most of it. Almost a year has passed since I went apeshit back in the U.S. and nearly wiped out Morgan's neighborhood. Apeshit. The word seemed so appropriate now. I'm in Africa now, and I've been changing location from here and Alaska ever since I left my home. Soul reapers have been hunting me down wherever I go, and it's damn annoying. They're everywhere, like ants. I've earned a few scars and muscle from all the fighting.

What unnerved me was that I haven't been attacked in over a week, and I've been keeping a higher guard even though they always do this when I'm here. In the short days in between ambushes, I managed to squeeze in training. Then again, the soul reapers were training enough. I'm faster and stronger and have more control over my reiatsu. Axel hasn't spoken for a few days, and Verdugo's personality is a lot different, he's more serious. Then again, I am too, so I guess it makes sense.

_**'Sup, bitch?**_

_Haven't heard you in a while, tiger got your tongue?_

_**Lame. And fyi, I've been busy thinking about how it's time we get the fuck outta here. We're starting to smell like gorillas, and that's unnecessary considering you already look like one.**_

_Yo, genius, you're saying you look like one too, dumbass. But more importantly, you're saying **I **look like one too._

_And what's wrong with that? I honestly like the idea. And Axel's right, maybe we should visit Alska again and meet up with the cubs, they've probably grown up some._

_**I mean we should go back HOME, to the U.S. It's been a year, and Morgan's probably gonna kick your ass if you don't come back soon. And also, the iPod died a week ago, I need my metal, man.**_

I thought for a minute and realized he was right. No need to keep her waiting any longer. And I haven't heard any Disturbed or Avenged Sevenfold in a while.

_We leave after we meet with the Tribe and say our goodbyes._

_**WHAT!? NO, GOD PLEASE NOOOO! **_

_Hard to believe you're supposed to be my crazy, disturbing side considering what a fucking wuss you are, Axel. Those guys are awesome, and Verdugo agrees._

_Hell yeah, it's been too long._

_**...We saw them last night...**_

_Too long/Too long._

Ah, the Tribe. We only called them that because they wouldn't tell us their actual tribe name. Heck, they're so secretive and freaked out round me that no individual would even share his or her name. They think I'm a demon or something, but they trust me because the gorillas aren't scared of me. They sense my presnce and can see me, and they treat me like one of their own.

I tapped the shoulder of one of them, and made the sign I did whenever I was leaving. She hugged me tight, something I'd taught them all, and I returned it fully. I then sonido'd away to the Tribe's village and walked to Shaman's tent, ignoring the many stares and whispers coming from the villagers.

Smoke billowed out as usual, and I kicked the tent softly, awaking Shaman from whatever trance he was in. The old man turned his head in my direction and told me to come in. I did and sat cross-legged, my knees facing him. He sat the same way, only slightly more relaxed.

"My benevolent demon friend,'Lexander, what brings you here so early this morning?" he said in his old, scratchy voice, saying the nickname he'd thought up for me. His wrinkled face and watery brown eyes looked at me with sincerity and wisdom, something I'd grown to enjoy seeing along with his old man smile.

You know, the kind an old man gives you when you say or do something that reminded them of a happy moment from their past. I guess you could say I'm a sucker for senior citizens. I sat up a little straighter and cleared my throat, thinking of how I'd break the news.

"Come on, Shaman, you know there are only two reasons I visit in early mornings." I said cheerfully a with a smirk.

"Oh, I see. The village hunt is still seven sunrises away, so I take it you're... leaving again?" His expression saddened a bit. Sure, most were scared shitless of me just by the way I look, with my serious expression, strong physique, crazy eyes and hair longer and wild with curly tangles, no longer the afro I was so proud of a year ago. Damn, I miss my old hair.

Shaman trusted me, and even treated me like a grandson. But, he still considered me a demon, so he still kept his name from me.

"Sorry, but it's true. I have to go back to... where I came from. I've been away too long, and I have a friend who's probably gonna beat the shit outta me later." I chuckled a bit, thinking of the angry talk my blonde friend would have with me after beating into nothing but spirit particles.

"It saddens me too see you go, *_**Duiwel**_. I do hope you return. If you are in a hurry, then I will say your goodbyes for you."

"Thank you, Shaman, but let me ask you something before I leave."

"Ask away my friend."

"Alright, have you been the one keeping the *_**Siel Snyers**_ from finding me?"

"Hmmmm, yes and no, young *_**Duiwel.**_"

"Do you know the risks behind your actions? I could get you all killed or worse. Did you realize that?"

"I know you are only half hollow, for I can sense the power and soul of a _***Siel Maaier**_ in you as well."

"How?" This conversation was taking a different turn than I expected. He knew what I was the whole time? And even then he knew the consequences to heloing me? What's this guy's deal?

_**Kill him now and get it over with. I knew he was trouble from the minute we met him and the others. You're a damn fool, you know that? Kill the whole village while you're at it!**_

_SHUT UP!_

I shook my head and continued my talk with Shaman.

"Please explain. I don't understand." It was his turn to smirk now. It freaked me out a bit, he's never smirked before until now.

"Well, you see, I am the _**Siel Maaier**_ captain of this country, and you came to me just as

I returned to this artificial body.. Considering how you've used your power to kill the hollow in this region instead of devouring us, I don't consider you a threat, mor of an ally instead."

_Shit!/**Shit!/**Shit!_

"Well, that...um, clears things up... I guess? But why didn't you attack me when I first arrived here?"

"You're not the first with such powers. About 10 luar cycles ago, a few days before you arrived, a young asian man with spiky orange hair, maybe 3 years older than yourself, came looking for you. He mentioned something about the American Soul Society hunting you." Spiky orange hair. Of course he tracked where I was going. Thank God I didn't meet up with him, or else he'd be dead.

"Damn strawberry. Thanks for not turning me in when you met me. But why didn't you?"

"You're not within my jurisdiction of arrest. And besides, you've kept me relaxing more as you did my job for me."

"Are you the only *_**Siel Maaier**_ in this village, or-"

"All the people here are." He said quickly cutting me off.

"Well, that's all my questions for now. Thanks, Shaman. I'm grateful for your kindness."

"Come back soon, 'Lexander."

***GENERAL P.O.V.***

As Alex left with a loud sonido, the entire village population, minus Shaman, breathed out a long-held sigh of utter relief. He rushed to the nearest airport and began searching for the next plane to America. Five minutes later, he found his target and boarded it, esily phasing through the other passengers, occasionally bumping into and having to walk around a spiritually aware he found an empty seat, relaxed, and awited for the plane to lift off.

***A FEW HOURS LATER-ALEX P.O.V.***

"Man, I slept like a fucking rock!. And good thing the seats had charger ports, now I can finally listen to my metal again."

I scrolled through the songs list and put on Broken, Beat & Scarred by Metallica.

_**Nice choice/**Nice choice._

After a few minutes of looking around I arrived in Virginia, which meant I still had to cross almost the entire U.S. To get to my house.

_Shit. Oh well, good thing I slept. It's time to let loose and get home._

After walking to a souvenir stand and stealing a compass, I looke to where west was and used my shunpo at full speed, letting out tons of reiatsu in the process and probably bringing some people to their stomachs with bonecrushing strength. I honestly didn't give a shit. By the time the song ended, I was back in my home state. I shunpo'd some more to Morgan's neighborhod, surprised to see it still under reconstruction. Hell, the only thing that seemded to be fixed was the fucking fire hydrant!

"Okay okay okay, calm down, man, calm down. She's probably mad, but she's still your friend. So what, a few kicks and punches won't be much damge, right?" I said to myself with very little confidence and very much fear.

_**As soon as you ring the doorbell, you better watch out for a kick. And put a cap on your reiatsu! I can sense a bunch of people with broken bones who are having a tough time breathing.**_

_He's right. Save it for when you get jumped._

_Alright._

I brought my reiatsu down and walked closer to Morgan's door, taking deep breaths as I did. But then I stopped, sensing another strong, familiar reiatsu in the house with Morgan.

_Fucking hell! That better not be who I hope it is, goddammit!_

I masked my reiatsu with all my strength and crouched over to the window and was greeted with a sight I'd hoped not to see. Morgan and Berry-head sitting in the sofa with the Avengers showing on the T.V., panting and coughing, probably from my recent reiatsu leak.

_Just get it over with, Alex. This would have happened sooner or later._

_Fuck you, Verdugo. I interrupeted her favorite movie, she's definitely gonna kill us now..._

***GENERAL P.O.V.- IN MORGAN'S LIVING ROOM***

The two said individuals had just recovered from an incredible reiatsu leak that had nearly killed them both.

"Baka! If he's gonna come back and do this, he should have waited until AFTER we finished watching The Avengers! Dammit Alex!" cried Morgan, annoyed at her friend interrupting her movie time.

"Damn right, but at least he capped it though. A second later and we would have ended up as a squashed strawberry cheesecake. And don't you dare make a joke about that." The orange-haired teen Ichigo glared at her to help get his point across.

"He's still gonna get it." She paused the movie with the remote and went to open the door, surprised to find Alex was gone.

"Hmph! Smart dead man." After closing the door, the two returned to finish watching the movie.

***MEANWHILE...***

Alex sat in the tree watching the movie through the window, and yelling in excitement when the Hulk crushed the Chitauri ship-thing (**A/N I forget what it's called A/N) **with a single punch, nearly falling out as he did.

"This movie kicks ass! I'll wait 'til after to get mine kicked."

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**_Duiwel: Demon_  
**

**_Siel Maaier: Soul Reaper_**

**_Siel Snyder: Soul Repers_**

**NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW! G'night, R&R . Sorry again for being late, school's a total bitch. Bye. RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ain't gonna bore you all this time, but I'm sorry for being so late. I have no good excuse, so forgive me. Good reading, bitches. R&R or I'll eat you, all that jazz (jaz?), whatevs. STORY TIME. X-D**

_Thinking_

English

_Zanpakuto_

**Hollow**

_**Inner Hollow **_

A while later, the movie had ended, and Alex dashed to the door to knock, careful not to spill out any unneeded reiatsu.

_I hope I didn't piss her off even more with that. *_**gulps* **_Well, here goes. God, please don't let her kill me with one kick...or punch..._

However, before he could even react, the door swung open and hit him hard in the face, knocking him far out into the ravaged street and into one of the many craters. Ironically, it was one of the (many) he'd made himself.

After standing back up and leaping out of the crater, he was greeted with the sight of the scowling Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, the strawberry idiot who'd killed his friend, Eddie. Alex smirked, noticing a scar on Ichigo's forehead where he'd been smashed to the ground the previous year. He was taller, had shoulder length hair and a slightly thicker build.

_Well, _he thoguht, _this is nice. Time for some good old taunting. _

***ALEX'S P.O.V.***

I lunged at him with all my strength, my right fist in front, and smashed into his face with a gruesome crack. He went flying back and almost crashed in the kitchen, but I sonido'd behinde him and kicked him out the door before any damage could be done to Morgan's house. I'd be in for it I hadn't. He landed in the same crater I was knocked into just a short while ago with such force it produced a shockwave that shook the entire street.

I was going to run out and beat the shit outta him some more, but a hand grabbed me by the collar and threw me to the ground. My worst fear had come. Morgan was standing over me now with a VERY pissed off expression.

_**Oh shit!/**Oh shit!/Oh shit!_

"Hell no! I am **NOT** letting you destroy my neighborhood any more than it already is from your last visit!"

"Uuughh, s-sorry. Oh, and umm, hi...?"

I am fucking screwed.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

I slowly make my way out of the house and down the cement steps, careful not to damage my already bloody, swollen, purple right leg any more than it has already suffered. My left arm looks similar, but also horribly bent, like something out of a horror movie. Three cracked ribs, a black eye, and a mssing finger from my right hand, more specifically my flip off finger.

_At least I'm not dust._

THUMP! I fall face first from the last step, and blood pools from my nose.

"HAHAHA! That's what you get! Quit meesing with me, and maybe you'll have better karma." says the carrot top jackass with a smirk.

"Glew eyoo ash ho."

"What?"

I stand up shaking.

"Screw you asshole."

"Yeah, Ichi, I think I beat him up enough already. Besides, he's still stronger than you by a ton, so don't push it." Thank you Morgan.

"See ya." I turn to the street and sonido away to my former home.

A year. I know from past experiences that a lot can happen in that period of time. I just hope things haven't changed too much and that Mom is alright.

Mom. According to Morgan and Ichigo, she was devastated when they told her how I "died" , although I think part of that had to do with the excuse they made up. They told her I pissed off a master swordsman who'd come to vacation in the U.S. Funny coincidence how the news came on with the reporter at the nuclear war zone of a crime scene and the camera zoomed in on my headless corpse.

She went to see for herself. They said she acted weird, feeling the ground as if she felt something raditating from it. Maybe she did. If she could see Eddie, why couldn't she feel reiatsu? But then again, why would she even try to? It's not like she could do anything anyways.

Oh well, I guess I shouldn't dwell on those thoughts. I arrive and am surprised to see the house is empty. Then I hear something -no, someone moaning behind me. I turn around with my sord ready to go balistic, when a woman starts crawling to me from out of nowhere. I'm still in rough shape, so I pull out my finger and reattach it to my hand with a little reiatsu and concentration, and then heal the rest of my battered self. A minute later I'm almost good as new, but still a little sore all over, no scars.

I noticed the woman had stood up and stopped about ten paces in front of me. She was starting to freak me out, she looked like the girl from The Grudge, but with brown hair instead and a little taller. I could see a dagger in her hand, and she was wearing a torn up white dress with black trimmings and blood smeared all over it.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened to y-" She cut me off when she tossed her head up and showed me her pale, yellow eyed face. Thre was a fragment of a white mask shaped like a sharp-toothed jaw on her, well, jaw. Her hollow hole was in her right shoulder. **"SKEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **She cried out and pounced like a cheetah, but out of instinct I sonido'd to the right and slashed her leg, effectively cutting it off.

The leg dissappeared in a cloud of white smoke right as soon as she sprouted a new one. "Shit!" I jumped onto my the roof of the nearest house and shot her with a bala from my finger. She barely avoided it, although it blasted away the upper right side of her face, taking her eye. She howled in pain and I was glad to see it didn't come grow back. _I wonder... _I jump and slice her arm off, and the same thing happened as with her leg, just as I thought it would, so I jump back a few feet and charge up a cero, and let her have it. This time she lost her arm permanently. "I got you now, bitch!"

_Time to take a break, Verdugo. _

_Alright, don't die on me._

I run my hand over the blade and the whole sword dissappears. Time to fight like a hollow.

_**Finally! It's about fucking time!**_

The woman runs to me with her knife pointing forward. I concentrate reiatsu into my hand, letting it charge to its limits. I sonido behind her before she tries to stab me, an dcontinue doing so until my hand starts to burn. _I guess it's time now._ I grab her by the neck and sondio up to the sky about 800 feet.

"Can you please tell me your name before I kill you? I hate to be this mean, so maybe if you explain why you tried to kill me, I'd reconsider what I'm anout to do."

"**Gh-damn. M-my name i-i-is Haruna. Please don't kill me, I was sent as part of an experiment to collect data on you."**

_What? _"By who!?"

"**If I tell you, I'll die anyway. P-please, let me go! I must return if I fail!"**

"Tell me who, dammit! You'll die either way, so fucking tell me!"

"**Alright! Please don't yell, your breathe reacks of blood. I was sent by Captai-KYAAAAAA!"**

Her yellow eyes flash bright and she dissintigrates into spirit particles in my hand. When I cancel my charging, I see someone who wasn't there before is standing on air 100 feet in front of me, a beautiful young woman with braided purple hair standing next to him with her hands behind her back. The man is wearing black and white makeup all over his face and a weird looking golden head dress that frames his face and curves back to the small of his back. He bared all his teeth in a creepy grin.

"Well, it seems my experiment was a partial success to say the least. I really wish that

I didn't have to destroy that hollow, it was such an efficient data retriever. Oh well, you win some you lose some."

"And who might you be, Captain Clown?"

He glares daggers at me. "You are truly an arrogant little fool, aren't you? I'll take my time disecting you like the worthless little pest you are."

Oh, is that so? Well, time to prove him wrong. Without much effort, I let loose some of my reiatsu, quckly pulling the woman to the ground beneath with a loud crack and produced a crater where she now lay on her stomache. The man, however, seemed a litle more resistant and was only pushed down a few feet. He was panting and sweating and gritting his teeth. At least he was struggling.

"Who's the arrogant one now, huh?"

"Nng-dammit, I didn't expect nearly this much strength from him." he said to himself in a whisper.

A new voice spoke from above me. "Yo, Alex, take it easy on him, will ya? If you mess with him too much, you'll cause an international incident."

I look above and see another man, tall and lanky and dressed in the same clothes as a Soul Reaper with the exception of a white lab coat instead of a black one with "FIVE" written in bold black letters on the back. He stared at me, his wire frame glasses reflecting the light and shining right in my eyes, making me squint.

"I take it you're both Soul Reapers?" He nod his head in response.

"I am Captain Dawkson Stephens of Squad 5 of the American Soul Reapers, and that down there is my colleague, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 of the Japanese Soul Reapers. In case you haven't guessed he is a scientist, as am I. We came here to conduct an experiment on your current level of strength and your fighting style."

_So that's it, huh? I guess it makes sense, but how does he even know about me to begin with?_ I ease up on my reiatsu and let Kurotsuchi recover and move up higher to face Stephens. "How come you arten't as affected by my reiatsu as he is?", I say motioning to the panting captain below us.

"Well that's quite simple, really. I'm not as arrogant as he is, so I brought along this-", he puls out a device with a bright red light on the corner and two dials on it from his coat pocket "-special little invention of mine. As long as it's on, it can create a temporary reiatsu shield around whoever is holding it. It's almost indestructible. Although considering you barely put any effort into your last reiatsu release and almost fried my device on the highest setting, I think I'd be screwed if you went all out."

Just then I felt another source of reiatsu on the ground. I looked down to where it was, and sensed it coming from behind the nearby trees.

"What's wrong?"

"Your story. It explains why you two are here, but it doesn't account for the guy hiding behind those trees." I pointed down with my thumb to said trees.

"You can sense him? Hm, well done. I guess there's no point in hidng it anymore." He looked to Kurotsuchi,"Yo, Mayuri, tell your friend to quit hiding already."

"What! You dare call us friends?! Why you, I'd never associate myself in that way with that brainless brut-"

"Shut the fuck up and call him out already."

"Rrrg, oh alright. Kenpachi, you can come out now!"

The next thing I know I hear the soft jingle of bells from the trees and then again right behind me. I turn around to see a tall, roughly 6'7", guy bring his sword down on me. Like Ichigo did last year, I block with my bare arm but with no blood, just a loud thud. Looking closer I seew he has awesome long spiky hair with tiny bells at the tips, and he's wearing an eyepatch with a grey outline and no straps on his right eye. He has a thin scar going down the entire length of his face over his left eye.

He's wearing a ragged white, sleeveless haori over his black kimono. The grin on his face was intimidating, but it also reminded me of how I get whenever I have a good fight. I could tell I'd get along with this guy. That is, unless he means to kill me.

"Nice jobe kid, you're only the second person I've ever met who can block me like that. What's yer name?"

I smirk and kick him in the stomache, sending him back a couple dozen feet. He smirks back in reply, then springs forward and tries to stab me before I jump up and punch him in the back of the head as I do a backflip and land in a crouch.

"He, you got talent kid, but how strong are ya'?"

"Any time, any place, I can whoop yo' ass."

"How 'bout now?"

"No," Stephens interrupts us, "because he has a lot of training to do before you can take him under your wing, Kenpachi."

"What, training? What the fuck are you talking about?", I ask puzzled.

"What I mean is observing you is only part of my assignment. The next part is recruiting you."

"Wha?"

"Alexander Fuentes, Soul Reaper-Hollow hybrid, I would like to officially invite you to enroll in the Soul Reaper Academy."

...I think I just had a mini heart attack...

**As I've said before, R&R or else. SAYONARA TO OYASUMI!111 :-P**


End file.
